The invention concerns a process for the preparation of a packaging container with mechanically stabilizing case of paper, cardboard, metal or a combination thereof, and a sealing liner inserted into it, which sealing liner is in the form of a plastic bubble with a shaped neck part shaped from it and extending above the case. In the process the sealing liner is blown, starting with a preform, the case is prepared in a separate process, and the sealing liner is inserted into the case. The invention further concerns sealing liners, adapter covers and cases for carrying out the process.
A packaging container is described in German Published Application DE-OS No. 29 15 228, which consists essentially of a thin-walled inner bubble with shaped opening or neck part containing the respective product, liquid or flowing, and an outer covering or case surrounding the bubble or liner and stabilizing its shape. The case may also be made of a folding carton, for example. The packaging container is to be formed or prepared by quantitive and qualitative adjustment of the packaging materials utilized so that an economically especially favorable final product is obtained for respective volume ranges, which can, as required, protect food, be resistant to chemicals, highly gas tight, require little space for storage when empty, be manufactured from the least amount of raw materials, easy to fold after use, exceptionally good to decorate and/or to close in any desired manner. The assembling of case and linear for the completion of the package, however, poses problems.